Age of Zombies
by Skyeze.10
Summary: Chloe and Beca do everything they can to keep the Bellas safe. Everyone thought it would be Beca to lead them, even Chloe. Except, something strange is going on with Chloe and she's the one that leads the group. They all have a hard time keeping up with her and the dead. They all want to help Chloe, but they don't know how. What will they do? Bechloe. Maybe Staubrey. Zombie AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella's and Treble's point of view:**_

Chloe looked in the next room where her friends were. She was in the kitchen with her best friend, or as they say, sisters. Aubrey walked up next to the redhead who was looking at Beca and Jesse.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Aubrey asked. Chloe looked at her and rolled her eyes before walking back into the kitchen. Aubrey turned and walked in as well.

"Chlo, you have to get over her. She's with Jesse. Plus, you all just graduated. _You_ finally decided to graduate. You should be happy." The blonde explained. Chloe scoffed.

"Bree, I like her. No, I love her. I've loved her since the activities fair. You said since it's been for years and I like her it's basically "in love". Does that even make sense. And she's so oblivious about it." Chloe said in frustration.

Aubrey could see tears forming in Chloe's eyes. "Oh, come here." She said softly as she walked to the redhead and gave her a tight hug. She could already tell the tears were falling because of a sniffle coming from her.

"It's okay." The blonde assured.

"Hey, babe?" Beca heard Jesse said. "What?" She asked. Jesse looked at her with worry. "Are you okay?" Beca looked at him for a few seconds before answering. "I, uh, I just need a minute. I'll be outside for a few." She said before standing up.

"I'll come with." Jesse said, but before he could get up, Beca stopped him. "I need to be alone if that's okay." Jesse nodded. "Take as much time as you need. I'll be in here with everyone else."

Beca walked as fast as she could through the kitchen to get to the front door. She stopped in at the end of the table. She noticed Aubrey was holding Chloe in her arms as the redhead had more and more tears dropping from her face.

Beca wasn't really sure what to do, so she just walked up and pulled Chloe away from Aubrey and causing the redhead to gasp as she was pulled out the door by the tiny brunette.

Chloe and Beca both sat down on a step in front of the door. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Why are you crying?" Beca asked. "Why were you going outside?" Chloe said back, hoping the question would be pushed aside.

"I'll answer your question once you answer mine." Beca said. Chloe sighed.

"We are probably not going to see each other. None of us. We are going our separate ways. I only stayed here for four more years for only one reason. Now, I'm not going to see them as much as I want to when we graduate. If I would have left the year I was planning to, I wouldn't have to feel all this." Chloe explained.

Beca looked at her or a few seconds. "We are going to see you again. We all will see each other again. I promise. Even if we meet once a year, it'll be better than nothing. Right?"

Chloe laughed as she nodded.

"And, if you left that year, we wouldn't have gotten this far. We probably wouldn't even be the Bellas we are now if you weren't here. Aubrey left when she did, if you both did, I wouldn't have any clue on what to do. If I hadn't stayed with the Bellas, I would probably be doing whatever it is I'm going to do in LA. You stayed and I stayed. That's what makes everything the way I want it to be. Does that all make sense? If I have to explain it again I'm going to cry. And I really don't want that to happen at the moment." Beca let out a little laugh.

Chloe nodded. "Little bit." She smiled.

They stared at each other for probably three minutes. Until, someone busted through the door.

"Em?" Beca asked.

"You both need to see this. It's not good. We don't know what it is. You really need to hurry." Emily said running back inside.

Chloe and Beca looked at each other with confused expression.

"We should get inside." Chloe said as they both stood up. Beca stopped her.

"Hold on. You look crazy." They both let out a small laugh as Beca used her sleeve to wipe off the tears that were running down Chloe's face. "Thanks." Chloe sniffled once more before they walked in the house.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked as they walked into the living room. Everyone's eyes glued to the TV screen.

When the two girls didn't get an answer, they walked further into the room to look at what was going on. That's when they froze too.

" _There has been some kind of virus going around the Earth. No one knew about it until it reached America. Turns out it was worse than anyone could image. I saw a picture on the internet this morning thinking it was photoshop. As you could see people behind me are screaming. I am panicking on the inside."_

 _You would be able to hear the fear in his face._

" _I should not be standing here right now, but you all need to know what's going on before it's too late. You need to get everything you can before you are attacked. Be careful and godspeed."_

Everyone gasped as the guy on TV was bitten on his shoulder as flesh was being torn off.

He fell to the ground as blood was flooding out of his shoulder. The person, or thing, that bit him was eating the bloody flesh he had taken from the guy. At that moment the person jumped back on the ground as others joined him.

Everyone in the room heard ear piercing screams from the newsman who was in very much pain.

Everyone looked at Beca. She noticed this after a minute. She looked at back at them with confusion. "What?" No one said anything. This caused Beca to get more worried.

They all were thinking maybe Beca would know what to do. She obviously had know idea what they were thinking. Chloe, however, she had only three things on her mind. " _What is this? Will we be okay? Will_ _ **she**_ _be okay?"_

Aubrey's, " _Beca better have a fucking idea! Okay calm it Bree, Chloe is okay. We all are. What the hell?! She better have a damn idea."_

Stacie's thought, " _That was insane! Whatever, I need to paint my nails again. Pink or purple? I'll pick purple."_

Next Emily, " _I'm terrified now. This is crazy. Okay breathe Emily. You are fine. You are fine."_

Fat Amy thing Fat Amy thoughts, " _That was some crazy horseshit. I need that last cupcake before it's gone."_

Benji, " _I'm scared. Terrified. What do we do? I'll do some magic that'll calm my nerves."_

Finally Jesse's thoughts, " _What the hell is this? What do we do? Is that a joke? Or is it real?"_

Beca was still waiting for someone to say something. Finally Jesse spoke.

"What was that? Do you think it's real?" He blurted out. Beca shrugged. Well it seemed real, like zombie real, but those aren't real. It's fake don't worry about it." Beca spoke trying not to sound freaked out. Successful.

That was until they heard a scream outside. "What the fuck?" Beca said as she ran to the door.

"Oh my god." Chloe spoke for everyone. They all stared in shock at the scene in front of them. Everyone running around screaming and running from multiple people.

The ones chasing people had green glowing eyes, what looks like green moss, and blood all over their shirts. While others were either running or on the ground being torn apart.

Next thing Beca knew was one of those things were running to everyone. No one else seemed to notice. She turned around and pushed everyone back into the house. Literally. Everyone fell to the ground. Before the group could get up, Beca put more weight on them so she could get to the door and lock it. Fat Amy was on top of everyone who was on the floor.

Beca turned around and saw everyone still on the floor. "Fat Amy, get up." Beca said waiting for the tasmanian to get up like she was told to. It took a few minutes for Fat Amy to decide to get up.

Chloe was the last to get up off the floor. Everyone, once again, looked at Beca. Beca rolled her eyes. "I need that cupcake now." She sighed. Before she started walking she saw Amy staring at her with wide eyes, Beca already knew it wasn't about what happened outside.

Beca turned and ran for the kitchen. "Move out the way bitches!" She heard the tasmanian yell. When she reached the island she grabbed the cupcake.

Fat Amy ran into the room. "Drop that cupcake shawshank." She said with a warning. Beca shook her head. "I'm serious. I'm not going to be able to forget what we just saw until I eat that. Give it!" Beca saw the others walk into the door.

Beca looked at Amy for a moment then at the group once again. Beca turned and ran out the room eating the cupcake whole. "Beca!" A loud angry voice ran through the house.

Beca realized what the noise could've done and stopped. She looked out the window quickly checking if they attracted any of those things. No sign of them. "That's weird." Beca said as she stood up.

"The kraken has been unleashed!" Beca turned around and saw the blonde running, no, charging at her. She jumped up and ran down the hallway on her way up the stairs.

Once Beca got to the sixth step, halfway up the stairs, she realized that she would get stuck up there by the "kraken". So, she turned around and started to run but stopped when she saw Chloe crying silently. Beca was able to notice that no one else really payed attention. Before she could say anything she was tackled to the ground. "What the hell Amy?!" She yelled, not to loud though. 'You owe me a cupcake." She scowled. Beca rolled her eyes. _All that for a cupcake._ Beca thought as she let out a sigh.

Beca stood back up looked right back at Chloe. Chloe saw this and looked at the ground and back up. "I'll uh, I'll be in my room upstairs." She said as she moved past everyone. Beca turned and watched the redhead slowly walk up. She turned back around. "I have to find something I'll be right back." "I'll help." Jesse smiled. Beca stopped him before he could move. "No I'll be fine. Make sure everyone is okay. I'll check on Chloe." Beca whispered into his ear so no one could her. "Anything for you baby." He smiled. Beca smiled back.

"Chloe?" Beca knocked. She heard a sniffle. Beca slowly opened the door. She saw Chloe sitting down in front of the window watching what was happening. Even though everything seemed to calm down.

"Hey." Beca said softly. "I'm crying because of what is happening and because..." Chloe trailed off as she still stared at the window.

Beca pulled another one of Chloe's chairs and sat it next to her. "Because what?" "Jessica, Ashley, Cynthia Rose, and Lilly. Lilly was going to come tomorrow. Jess, Ash, and Rose, they..." Chloe stopped again. "They what?" Beca asked trying to remain patient.

"Beca, they were out in the street. I watched Ashley get torn apart, same with Cynthia. And Jessica she wasn't torn apart but she was on the ground and looked unconscious. Becs, they are... they are dead." Chloe's voice started to crack at the end. Beca's eyes widened.

"You mean they were coming back tonight." Chloe nodded. "They were going to surprise all of you." Beca looked at Chloe before she turned to walk out. "Stay here." She said through gritted teeth. Chloe knew what Beca is going to do.

"Beca. No don't. Don't. It's too late. Becs." Chloe chased after the tiny brunette who was holding a knife and opening the door. Everyone followed Chloe. They had no clue what was going on. "Beca stop. Don't-" Chloe stopped talking once she saw Jessica on the ground with a chunk of skin missing. The redhead covered her mouth with one hand.

"We should go back inside." Jesse said as he acted like he didn't care. Beca looked at him with a little bit of anger. The anger was because of the disrespect he just showed as she was looking at two of her friends.

Jesse did care but he only wanted to make sure Beca was safe. What he does realize, though, is that she cares about him as much as she cares about Chloe. Beca doesn't realize this. Not yet.

Beca checked the girl's pulse. Right after that moment Jessica woke up still laying on the ground. She coughed as blood was flowing out of her arm and mouth.

Jessica noticed Beca had a knife in her hand. "Please stop it." Beca knew what she was talking about. Beca had tears falling off her face. "I can't." Beca said quietly but loud enough for the blonde to hear.

"Then let me do it." Jessica said, her own tears falling as well. Beca shook her head. A loud noise came at the end of the street. They all looked up. Beca noticed that person looked just like the one from the streets. "Everyone get back to the house." She demanded.

"What about you?" Stacie asked. "I will be fine. Jesse take them back." Jesse looked at Beca with worry. "Now!" She yelled. Jesse did as told.

By the time the rest of the group was in the house there were more of those things on their way.

"Please Beca. You need to get away from here. I'll be the distraction. But you need to do it now." Beca just stared at the friend who begged with blood still coming from her mouth.

She shook her head but soon turned into a nod. "Thank you." Beca said her voice breaking. "Thank _you,_ Beca. See you on the other side." Jessica said. Beca looked at her once more before sticking the knife in her throat and watched her bleed out.

She waited until Jessica was fully unconscious and stuck the knife in her head, because she remembered that if this was some kind of virus she would need to do this to kill the girl fully. "I'm sorry." Was the last thing the tiny brunette said before she stood back and walked to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca walked in and turned to everyone. They were all standing by the window, but now turned around and looked at Beca in shock. Beca stared back at them.

Finally after a few minutes, Beca spoke, "Get everything we will need. We are leaving". She ran upstairs into her room.

"I didn't think she would be able to do that." Emily said with tears running down her face. She wasn't the only one. Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie, Benji, and Beca of course.

Fat Amy wanted to be the one to stay strong for this upsetting moment. Jesse wasn't crying. He did care, but for some reason he just didn't feel anything. "I'm going to check on her." He said being the boyfriend he should be.

Chloe didn't really want to say anything if she didn't have too. However, that didn't stop everyone else. She went to her room and grabbed a bag and put some necessary things in it. She even had a taser. Which won't really do anything but she put it in her bag anymore.

"Hey, where's Chlo?" Benji asked confused. Everyone looked around the room. They all wondered why it was so quiet, even though they were all talking.

Aubrey's eyes widened in fear. She could only think the worst. It was her best friend. Obviously she could think the worst with this whole catastrophe. She was about to run to the window to see if the redhead went outside into a big mob of those people things, when she heard something fall to the ground next to her. "Chloe." She said in relief.

Chloe looked up at everyone in the room. "You are supposed to be gathering stuff up. Go get some bags. No plastic ones." That was all Chloe said before leaving the room.

Chloe walked back up to her room and shut the door behind her. She looked around her room and decided to go lay down on her bed.

The redhead felt her eyes getting heavy. She tried to stay awake, but this only made it harder. Eventually, she was asleep.

" _I don't think this is a good idea." Beca said. Everyone looked at Chloe. "Why you all looking at me? I don't know what to do." She stated._

" _Well you are the smartest one." Aubrey said._

 _Chloe scoffed. "You are, but you are stupid if you don't remember that. Plus, this wasn't my idea. Did you see what that was out there. I mean, do you really want to go into that giant mob of people or whatever. If you want to, go ahead. But Beca is right we can't do that. Let's just wait it out for a day or two and if they aren't gone then we will figure it out."_

 _Chloe left the room to get some water._

 _After a few seconds Beca walked in. "Hey." Beca smiled. Chloe noticed a change in her voice. "Hi." Chloe said back._

 _Beca sat down nervously. She didn't say anything, and she didn't look at Chloe. Maybe a few times but not much._

 _This started to make Chloe nervous. "Beca... What's wrong?" Beca still wouldn't look at her. "Beca, seriously. You are scaring me." Chloe took a drink of water. Her throat began to dry again. Beca mumbled something, but Chloe couldn't hear her._

" _What?" Chloe said confused. Beca looked up. She stared for a minute before looking back down._

 _While Chloe was drinking water again she hear Beca say, "I love you." Once she realized what she said Chloe turned around quickly and spit the water out._

 _The redhead turned around and put the cup down and took a napkin to wipe the remaining water off her face. Then she looked at Beca. "What?" She nervously laughed. Beca was left with confusion. "Sorry, I shouldn't have told you." She said as she started to stand up. Chloe stopped her._

" _I didn't know you felt the same way." Chloe said. Beca didn't turn around, she stood in place. Chloe wasn't smiling, she didn't even know why._

 _Beca turned around. Chloe noticed blood flowing from Beca's arms and stomach. Chloe ran to Beca before she could hit the floor._

" _No. No, no no no no no." She kept saying. "Chloe, Chloe, Come on. Chloe."_

"Chloe, Chlo, wake up. We need to go, come on wake up." Chloe felt someone shaking her. She jumped up against the wall.

"Whoah Red. Calm down. You're okay." Beca said trying to calm her down. Chloe couldn't look Beca. She just couldn't. So, she looked away from the tiny brunette. She noticed everyone in the room.

She had sweat dripping from her face. Chloe stood up and ran downstairs and grabbed her bag. She didn't care if anyone tried to stop her from going out. She opened the door and looked out. There were still a big horde in the middle of the street. She turned around and saw everyone running to her trying to stop her.

Before Chloe could walk out, she realized she didn't have anything to defend herself with, so she ran into the kitchen grabbed a knife. Two knives. She tried to go back to the front door, but everyone was blocking her. She looked behind her and saw the door behind her.

Chloe ran out the door hearing everyone running after her. She was walking, until they all ran faster. She ran as fast as she could. She got to the end of the yard where all the people would be able to see her. She stopped. Everyone caught up to her and stood behind her.

"Chlo, what are you doing?" Aubrey said out of breath. "You can't go out there. You need to stay with us. We will leave in a bit." Jesse said calmly. Aubrey grabbed Chloe's arms. Chloe looked at her. "I can't be here." She said before pushing Aubrey away from her, and running out the street.

There was probably five of those things in the street. Chloe stopped and took a breath. She turned around. She looked at everyone. After she turned back around, she ran up to one of the things who were tearing apart Jessica. She took it's arm and pulled him next to her, she took the knife she had and stabbed him in the head like Beca had down to the blonde below her.

She finally got the attention of the other four, knowing she wouldn't have a chance with all them in one spot, she slowly backed down the street, not back to the house but the complete opposite. They all started running after her. At that, she turned turned around and lead them away.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Aubrey said over and over, she turned over away from everyone else and threw up. Beca on the other hand, fell to the ground. "What did she do? What did she do? Oh my god. What did she do?!" She yelled. She started hyperventilating.

After a about seven minutes, Beca started to calm down and stood up. She started to run back into the house grabbing her stuff. Then she walked out the front door and ran where she saw Chloe run too. Everyone did the same after Beca was half way down the street none of them could keep up.

Finally, after ten minutes of running, Beca saw exactly four people on the ground completely dead. She looked around but didn't see the redhead.

"Chloe? Chlo? Where are you? Chloe?" She said trying not to draw much attention. After a few more calls, Chloe came into sight.

Beca saw her carrying another bag. Chloe walked up to her and dropped the bag to the side. She still couldn't look at Beca. Especially not after what she just did.

Beca looked at Chloe watching her stand there emotionless. "Chloe." Beca said softly. Beca couldn't help but pull Chloe to her and hugged her tightly. "Don't do that again." Chloe wanted to hug back but for some reason she just couldn't. For some reason she just felt guilt. She's not sure if the dream scared her, or the fact that she just killed four half-dead people. Maybe both.

"Chloe! Oh my God! Don't do that again." Aubrey said running at the redhead at full speed. "Don't do that again. Me and Beca almost died ourselves, because of what you did." The petite blonde hugged her tightly. Chloe wouldn't say anything but she did look at her.

Aubrey wouldn't let go of her. After a few more seconds, Chloe didn't want to be touched. She pushed Aubrey gently off her, and turned to walk to the house.

Everyone turned and watched her with concern, she wouldn't look back once. She was about halfway to the house, nobody else moved. Chloe dropped the knife right before she got to the yard.

"Did we do something?" Fat Amy asked. Emily looked at Beca. She could see the hurt in her eyes. "No. We didn't. She just needs some time." She said as she walked up to Beca and put a hand on her shoulder. Beca looked up with a weak smile.

"She's right. Just give her time. We uh, we need to find, the girls. Sydney and the others. Let's get inside. We will stay here for a day, we will leave tomorrow morning. I don't know what this is, but it's bad." Beca explained as she lead them all back to the house.

 _ **Morning:**_

"Chloe. It's time to go." Stacie said standing by the doorway. Chloe grabbed her bag and walked downstairs. Stacie followed. Everyone was already downstairs waiting by the door.

Chloe stopped in front of everyone, and looked at each one of them, she looked Beca's way but didn't completely look at her. After about two minutes, she opened the door and walked out. They all followed.

"Did she say anything yet?" Benji asked. "No, I don't know why she won't speak. It's like mute, or something." Stacie explained. "She hasn't spoken since yesterday. If she doesn't speak tomorrow too, she's mute." Jesse said. Everyone looked at him. "How do you know this?" Aubrey asked in awe. Jesse shrugged.

"My cousin. She is mute. Don't know why, but she's been like that for two years." He explained. "Oh sorry." Aubrey said. Jesse shrugged once again.

Chloe stopped in her tracks. Beca ran into her. "What's wrong red? She asked. Chloe still wouldn't speak. In that case, Beca stepped in front of her and looked herself. "What the hell?" She said. Everyone joined her for the view. "Oh my god." The tasmanian said.

Chloe looked at the big giant crowd of the deadly people. Then she started walking. "Chloe, what are you doing?" Benji asked fearfully. Chloe, once again didn't say anything, she just kept walking.

This time she didn't have a knife in her hand. She was still walking. She was close enough to see what was going on. Some were tearing people apart, while others tried to catch a person running away from the person being torn apart. Chloe moved closer. She saw a long stick. She picked it up and ran up to a building. She looked at everyone. They all stared back.

"Here she goes again." Stacie said. Right after that they all saw Chloe drop the stick in her hand. "What's she doing?" Beca said, her eyes wide. They watched Chloe walk along the side of the building.

Chloe looked at the horde and stood in front of the building and turned to face it. She put her hands on the front and started banging on it as hard as possible. She turned and saw all those things walking toward her.

Once some of them reached her, everyone heard a loud screech. They all fell to the ground including Chloe. She was the one closest to the dead people. They all were holding their ears but they all watched the redhead. Their eyes widened.

Chloe looked up and saw a whole group right on top of her. Her eyes widened. More and more every second. She knew she wouldn't be able to get out without doing something right there and now. She looked around her, she couldn't find anyway out. The fear in her eyes were so dreadful. All she could think was, _I'm dead, I'm dead. They better get out of here. They have too._

Chloe was still on the ground. She was on all fours by now. Hands trying to get her.

 _ **The group:**_

"They are going to kill her. She can't get out of there. We have to go get her. Let go of me!" Beca yelled. Jesse tried holding her back.

"She did that for a reason. We have to go. Let Beca go. JESSE!" Benji yelled. "Chloe! Wouldn't want this. She doesn't want any of you to get hurt." Jesse explained.

 _ **Chloe:**_

Chloe saw a way out. She knew it was risky, but it's either that, or death. It was a tiny little space. Nothing blocking it, yet. She needed a of luck to get there before a dead person blocks the area. Chloe crawled past as best she could.

 _ **The group:**_

"She's dead. We let her die. She's dead." Emily said as she started freaking out. Beca fell into Jesse's arms. Aubrey passed out after throwing up so many times. Stacie, standing in shock. Fat Amy hugging Stacie like a teddy bear. Benji holding Emily against him to keep her from hurting herself.

 _ **Chloe:**_

Chloe got up. The attention was instantly drawn to her again. She turned around and looked at the building that was next to her. _Lock N' Load._ She smiled deviously. That smile quickly faded. She turned around and saw a zombie not even two steps away from her. She ran inside and shut the door.

There were at least twenty guns in the store, that she could grab easily. She grabbed them all and looked for any ammo. She looked behind the glass table display to find a lot of different assortments. She was so glad she still had her bag. She put them all in her bag. Then she looked in the glass display.

Pistols. Knives. She took one of the guns she just grabbed and used the end of it to break the glass. She grabbed seven pistols and put it in her bags with the ammo. She didn't have much room left but she would do her best.

She saw a knife and pistol holster behind her. Multiple ones. Probably eight or nine. She grabbed one and put it on her waist and put four knives in the knife holders. Before she put the pistol in it's holster she knew she had to find ammo.

She looked by the register. She saw a small drawer that was locked. It wasn't for money either. Once again she used the back of her gun and broke the lock on it.

The drawer had a pistol with multiple rounds. She put the pistol she had in her hand and put it down and grabbed the one that was loaded. Right there and then, she heard a loud shatter. She looked to the door and saw the dead rush into the store. She grabbed the rounds and put them in her pocket, and picked up the guns she had put on the floor.

She found a bag under the register too. She put all the guns in there, except one. She looked at the door once more and ran to the back door to get out.

Chloe ran to the tree line and ran back to the way she was at. She ran and ran and ran.

Chloe saw her friends crying and panicking. Everyone but Jesse seemed to be frightened. She only saw Beca and she needed to get them all out of there before the dead catches up.

Chloe fell right in front of Beca and Jesse. Beca looked at her with surprise along with everyone else. Chloe got back up on her knees and opened the back full of guns. No one would move so, Chloe took a gun and threw one to each of her friends. She also brought the bullets out.

The same ear-piercing sound came back. Closer. Chloe felt the most pain twice. They all held their ears once again. On the ground, waiting for it to end.

A minute later it stopped. Chloe knew they had to go. Beca still wasn't sure what was going on. All they knew was, they needed to leave. Now.

They all saw the movement behind them. "Zombies." Benji said. Everyone looked at him. The fear inside of everyone grew much more. All because of one word. _Zombies_.

"Run." Jesse said. Everyone got up to run. Aubrey still wasn't conscious so, Jesse and Emily had to carry her. Beca though, she was still on the ground in shock of finding that Chloe was safe, sorta.

Chloe was running but stopped in her tracks realizing that a tiny brunette wasn't in front of her. Sure enough, no one was behind her either. Chloe looked around and saw Beca in the same spot she has been in for the last twenty minutes. Chloe looked at the group in front of her who were still running.

Chloe ran back to Beca and picked the girl up. Beca didn't seem to move. Chloe sat in front of Beca. Chloe didn't want to do this but, she knew that it was _really_ now or never. Chloe looked at Beca with sorrow.

Chloe slapped Beca across the face. This snapped Beca back to reality. "What?" She asked. Chloe didn't have to say anything due to a moan next to them. "Shit." Beca said as she jumped up. Chloe grabbed Beca's arm and lead her to where everyone else in the group went.

Everyone stopped running after a while. Aubrey was finally awake. Everyone out of breath from running for so long. Chloe still not saying anything.

Beca looked at Chloe, who was leaning against a tree. She walked up to the redhead. "How did you get out of there?" The redhead was silent. "You won't even talk to me." Beca said in sadness. Chloe looked down at the bag. Beca followed her eyes.

Beca opened the bag. Her eyes wide. She looked back up at Chloe. "Chlo, you got these?" She nodded. "Nice job Red." Beca said with a smile.

Chloe walked away to the side. Far out away from everyone, but close enough for the group to see her.

About ten minutes later she feels something dripping from her face. She put her hand up to her mouth then brought it back down so she could see what it was. Blood. Her nose was bleeding. She had a confused expression on her face. _Maybe just a typical nose bleed. Nothing to worry about._

She sat down and pinched the soft part of her nose.

It stopped bleeding quite quickly. She was surprised but relieved that it stopped. She decided to start walking back to the group.

"Chlo, can you come help me?" Emily asked while she was trying to pick something up. Chloe walked over, until she started getting dizzy. She tried walking straight. Everyone noticed. They all looked at her with a lot of confusion. She was confused herself.

She finally caught herself in one spot. She knew everyone was staring at her. Once again she felt something hit her hand. She looked at her hand. More blood. She turned around to the direction she came from because no one was there. She started to feel her face burning. She started coughing. She knew she had to do something. She didn't know what though. So, she just ran back to the spot she was.

Chloe made it to her spot and looked back to make sure no one was following. But there were. Aubrey and Beca. She ran once again but to the left. She kept running until she could find a tree to climb so they couldn't find her. Or at least reach her, because she will be high up.

"Chloe! Stop!" Aubrey yelled. Beca and Aubrey knew she wouldn't stop but they wanted to try. They both stopped. "Where'd she go?" Beca asked. Beca looked one way while Aubrey looked the other. Let's just stay here for a little bit maybe she will come back.

"I'm worried about her. She's never acted like this before." Aubrey complained. Beca looked at her then laughed lightly. Aubrey glared at her. "Well we are in some kind of apocalypse, do you seriously expect her to-" Aubrey stopped her. "Wait. She _did_ act like this before. Just not this bad though." "She did?" Beca asked with surprise. The blonde nodded her head.

Sophomore year in Barden. I don't know what exactly happened. I only know is that she wouldn't speak to me for three days, anyone really, she stayed in her room. Didn't go to classes. What's even more weird is, she didn't even want to go to rehearsal. I literally had to carry her there. Our captain got upset. Somehow she let Chloe off the hook. She sat out for those two days. After those two days, she finally spoke and all that, but she never told me why that happened." Aubrey explained.

Beca listened. She thought of what caused her to feel whatever she's feeling or whatever is bothering her. Beca didn't want to push Aubrey that far into the memory. "That's, I don't know what to say. What do you think it is now?" "Beats me. It's been awhile, maybe it's because of Jessica and the others. But, why did she risk her life so much, when she really didn't have too?" Aubrey said. That last part made her smile. "What?" Beca shook. "Nothing just, she's so confident. Especially all that. You know what I'm talking about if she told you."

"No, she didn't tell me anything. I don't even know why you tried out suddenly." The blonde confessed. Beca laughed. She didn't tell her best friend. Interesting." "Well why did you try out?"

Beca didn't say. All she said was, "It's not my choice to tell. Ask Chloe, maybe if you ask when she comes back, maybe she'll speak." The blonde stared at her for a second. "Maybe."

Chloe was actually not even far away from them. She was actually twelve feet away. Approximately. She stopped right before the other two did. Her nose kept bleeding for ten minutes. Stopped now. The coughing stopped too. Still a few here and there. The dizziness no longer there at all.

Chloe has been standing behind a tree for quite a while now. She felt her stomach turning. She bent down holding her stomach, only to throw up.

"What was that?" Beca asked. "It came from over there. Let's go." Aubrey said as she started to lead the way. They turned around a tree and saw Chloe vomiting. "Chloe." Beca said walking up to her and pulling her hair back.

After a few more seconds the puking finally stopped. She thought all that stuff was over, until she felt her legs go numb. She started to fall to the side, but Aubrey caught her. "Whoah. You okay?" Chloe looked at Aubrey and nodded her head.

"Let's all head back and find a house or something and rest there." Beca said. Chloe nodded in agreement, but still not looking at Beca. "Okay. I'll carry on my back." Beca said. Chloe finally looked at Beca. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be carried.

"Come on Chloe. Go ahead. She won't bite. I think." Aubrey said. Beca scoffed. Chloe looked between them and finally jumped on Beca's back. "Okay let's go." Beca said.

"Everyone pack everything up, we are leaving." Aubrey demanded. "What? Why? Why is Beca carrying Chloe on her back?" Fat Amy blurted out questions.

"That's why we're leaving. Hurry up. Let's go." Beca demanded. Chloe hit Beca's shoulder as a sign. Beca did what Chloe wanted. Chloe grabbed her bag and waited.

"Okay. Let's get the show on the road." Aubrey said.

They were all walking down the street being careful. They didn't want to draw much attention to themselves. Beca watched Chloe. _Is she mad at me?_ That was all Beca could think of.

"Hey, you okay?" Jesse asked as he took Beca's hand into his. Beca nodded. "Yeah. Just confused." "About?" Jesse waited for an answer. Beca jerked her head towards Chloe. Jesse felt bad. "She's okay. She'll be alright." Beca shook her head. "We need to find them soon." She sighed. "We will." Jesse assured.

Beca saw something out the corner of her eyes. "Wait." Everyone stopped. "What?" Fat Amy asked. "I saw something." Beca replied back. "It might've been a- What are we calling these things?" Emily asked.

"We are not copying the Walking Dead. Something simple. Let's go with Rotters." Stacie said. "No, it wasn't a Rotter." Beca said. Beca started to walk towards the house. Until Chloe stopped her. "What?" Beca asked. Still no answer. Chloe walked to where Beca was going, she put her hand up to signal the tiny brunette to stay there.

They all watched the redhead check what it was Beca saw. "Why the hell does she keep doing this? It's like she's trying to avoid something." Beca said with sadness and anger. "Beca, calm down. Benji said quietly. Beca took a deep breath. "Calm." She said to herself.

They saw Chloe stop. "What's wrong?" Beca asked, even know she knew Chloe wouldn't be able to hear her.

Chloe walked up to where Beca was going to walk to. She turned the corner to look in the backyard of a house. What she saw shocked her. She walked closer. She knew no one could see her now, except what she saw in front of her.

"What happened? Where is she?" Aubrey started to freak out. Beca was about to walk, run, to Chloe, but Fat Amy stopped her. "She said stay here. She will be fine. She _did_ get those guns." "She's right. She was in a full on horde, and she got guns. Guns in which can kill them. She's got those knives and pistol around her waist." Emily said backing Amy up. Beca nodded.

Chloe walked closer. "I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Chloe. Come here. Where are your parents?" A boy just stared at her. "Are they... are they gone?" She asked. "If you mean dead... yes." The boy sad sadly.

He was probably five or six. "I'm sorry. Are you with anyone here? Is that your dog?" "No. I'm not. This is my dog." He replied. "What's your name? What's your dog's name?" Chloe asked. "Everest. His name is Jackson. I also have another dog inside. Her name is Sophie. She's a big dog. She was really small when she was born." He smiled. "They are all I've got." His smile turned into a frown.

Chloe stared at him. "You want to come with me? I have seven friends with me. We gave guns and knives to protect you." He looked at her for a minute. He nodded. "Okay, let's get you to my friends, then we will get Sophie." "Okay." His voice was soft. "Okay." She reached for his hand. "Let's go." He smiled. "Thank you. Wait, Sophie and Cadence." He stopped her. "Cadence?"

"Cadence is my sister she's one year older than me. She's six. I'm five." "Okay go get them, I will wait right here. Hurry up. I'll stay with Jackson. Hurry up. My friends will start to worry. If something happens yell." "Okay." He said as he started to run inside.

"We should go see if she's okay." Beca said. "No, if she was in trouble she would scream, or there would've been a gunshot." Aubrey said. Beca turned around. "Really. She's your best friend. Technically your sister." "Beca, I trust her." Beca stared at her. Then she nodded her head.

"Okay, let's go. This is Chloe. Chloe this is Cadence." Everest said cheerfully. Me and my friends will protect you. _I_ will protect you. I promise you both. You can trust me. Are you both ready to go?" The two siblings nodded.

They all started to walk around the corner.

"See there she is. She is f-" Jesse stopped. They all looked at Chloe who held a boy's hand and a girl walking next to her along with two dogs. One is a golden retriever, and the other is a German Shepard.

They all stood there watching the three people and the two dogs. They were all surprised.

"I think you will like my friends. They are very nice. I just haven't talked to them for three days." "Why?" Cadence asked. Chloe stopped them. Chloe saw Jackson and Minnie still walking. "Jackson. Sophie. Come here." Everest yelled.

"You guys trust me yet?" Chloe asked. Both siblings looked at each other then at Chloe, both responded 'yeah' at the same time. "Good. If you trust me, then I will tell you. Just not now. Let's go." She said standing back up and taking Everest's hand again. "Oh come on." He said. Chloe giggled. "If you introduce yourselves, and show you are not afraid of any of us, I'll tell you then." Chloe smiled. The siblings smiled.

They walked up to the group. Chloe smiled at everyone at sat down on one knee to be able to speak to the two kids at their heights. "We made a deal right. Now, you keep your end, I'll keep mine." They both looked at her with a little bit of fear. "You can trust them." She whispered to them.

Hi. I'm Everest." "I'm Cadence. These are our dogs." "The German Shepard is Jackson. The Golden Retriever is Sophie." Everest said pointing at each dog as he said their names. "Okay. I'll tell you both later. You will hear their names. I'm not speaking to any of them right now." Chloe admitted. Everyone heard this.

"Are you mad at them?" Cadence asked. "No, it's not that. That, I will explain to you _both_ later." She said. "Let's go. Do you want to grab anything before we leave?" They both thought for a second. They both turn and ran back into the house. Chloe giggled. "Thanks for telling me!" She yelled as she started running after them. "Jackson, Sophie, come on." She called before opening the door.

"What just happened?" Emily asked. "At least we know she isn't mad at us." Benji said. "She isn't talking to us." Beca said with hurt. "Not even me." Aubrey said with disappointment.

"Chloe, come here." Everest said with a lot of happiness. Chloe walked into a room. "This is my room. Can we take all of this?" He asked pointing at a stuffed animal, small car, pencil and sketchbook, and a small blanket.

"You both can get your own bag and put a pillow and blanket in it along with anything you want to put in it. Nothing heavy though." She said with a smile.

"Yay!" Everest shouted with happiness. "Put some necessary things in there too. Like, water, clothes, anything like that." Chloe added. "I'll be downstairs waiting. Remember, if anything happens, yell." She said before walking downstairs.

Chloe sat on the couch. She saw her friends walk into the room, she knew once they sat down they would start asking question. She stood up. Everyone stared at her. She smiled.

"Chloe? Why won't you talk to us?" Fat Amy asked. Chloe smile faded, she still wouldn't look at Beca. "You won't even look at Beca." Benji pointed out. Chloe gulped. She was about to cry. But she held her tears back.

The redhead felt something go through her body. Like a lighting strike that hit the ground dangerously. She bent her head to the ground and she gasped for air. "Chloe? You okay?" She heard Beca say. Chloe turned around and looked up and ran back outside.

Chloe fell to her knees. Her nose bleeding again. Faster. Not to fast, but faster than the other two. She was gasping for air. It felt like something was forcing her to stop breathing. Her head burning. "No! Not again!" She screamed.

"No! Not again!" The group and the two kids heard a painful scream from outside. "Chloe!" Jesse yelled. Everyone ran out the door.

Chloe heard the door slam open. Chloe jumped up and looked around. She could only see the backyard. She ran around the house before anyone could see what was going on.

She ran back to the front of the house. She saw everyone standing right out the door. She looked around her once again. Mulch and rocks. She picked up a rock, trying not to get blood on it. She looked at the street then threw it. "What was that?" Stacie asked. They all walked up to the street, along with the two siblings and dogs.

Chloe ran to the front door. "Thanks! Be right out!" She yelled as she opened the door. Everyone turned around. "Chloe! What the fuck you doing?" Beca yelled running back to the house. Chloe ignored the question. "Chloe!" Cadence yelled.

Chloe's eyes widened. "Everest, Cadence. Stay be Beca and the others. I will be out in a few minutes. I promise. Can you stay with them for a few minutes? Do you still trust me? 'Cuz I need you too." She got an instant reply. "We trust you. Are you okay?" She could hear Cadence's voice. Chloe hesitated. "Chloe?" "Yeah, I'm okay. I promise. I'll be right out." Chloe replied.

Chloe ran upstairs and into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. The blood running from her nose like a faucet. "What's wrong with me?" She asked herself. She grabbed a washcloth and brought it to her nose.

Five minutes later, the bleeding stopped. "Thank God." She muttered. She grabbed six more washcloths. She stuffed them in her back. She walked back downstairs. She stopped at the door. "Excuse, what's my excuse? I'm not even talking to them. What do I tell the kids? I'll tell them later." With that she walked out the door.

"Hey what happened?" Aubrey asked her best friend. Chloe didn't turn to look at them. Cadence and Everest walked up to the redhead and took each hand.

They both knew she would tell them if she wanted to.

They barely know her but they trust her. She did take them with her after all. "We won't make you say anything you want to say. You don't even have to tell us what you said you would tell us." Everest said softly.

Chloe stopped everyone once again. "Thank you." She said as the two kids came in for a hug they knew she needed. "But, I made a deal, and I always keep them. Especially my promise." Chloe smiled as she squeezed them tightly. "We should go." Chloe finished. She stood back up and took their hands. The dogs were walking next to each kid.

They all reached the end of the street when they heard a few groans. Rotters. "Let's go a different way." Benji said. They all turned around to walk, but stopped once there were more behind them. "Chloe." Everest said squeezing her hand tightly. "Stay by me." Right there and then, a Rotter threw itself at Stacie. This caused all, what looks like eleven, Rotters to turn and walk to the group.

"We have to fight." Jesse said. Chloe was already ahead of him. "Duck." She said sternly to Jesse. He looked at her with confusion. Since he didn't listen he was tackled to the ground. Chloe didn't hesitate. She threw the knife and hit the zombie smack dab in the head. They all looked at her.

She walked up to Jesse. She pulled the collar of his shirt and picked him up off the ground. "Next time you don't listen to me, it might be to late. I might not be able to help. I will try anyway, because Beca needs someone to protect her. I would do that, but I can't." He stared at her with more confusion.

"If I couldn't protect her, would you do it?" He asked. "Yeah, but as long as you are alive, it's not my job. I can't even look at her. I have my reasons. I won't talk to anyone about it until I'm ready. Is that good enough for you?" He nodded his head. She looked behind him. "Good." She said as she stabbed another Rotter in the head.

Chloe turned around. "Well, am I the only one who wants to survive?" She asked sarcastically. They all turned around, the Rotters weren't quite near them yet, but they still needed to grab their guns. Chloe took her knife out of the zombie behind her. Then took the knife she had in her hand and wiped the blood off it.

"Stay behind me." The redhead said to the kids. They both nodded.

Everyone was ready to fight. The kids behind Chloe. They all stayed by each other until the Rotters finally reached them. They heard a screech again. They all stayed standing up pressing their hands against their heads. It stopped a second later. Literally. It lasted three seconds.

Everyone was killing zombies. The dogs were actually helping. They would growl at the zombies who would be near the kids and Chloe. The kids would point out the closest zombie to anybody in the group.

After a few minutes, the kids have walked away from Chloe, no one realized it until they heard a scream. There were only five zombies left. One were on each child.

Chloe looked up. Her eyes widened. She almost fell to the ground feeling weak again. _No, not this time. I made a promise. I'm going to keep it._ She thought to herself.

Chloe had to move quick. She could see Cadence having a harder time, and the zombie was going to win. Everest seemed to be a little stronger. But he was struggling himself. Chloe had an idea of what to do.

Chloe took the knife in her hand and threw it at the zombie on top of Cadence. Then she tried to grab for another knife but there were no more left. "Shit." She muttered to herself.

She looked around. "Chloe!" She looked up and heard Everest. His voice low and had a lot of fear behind it.

She ran and dove for the zombie who had it's face ready to bite Everest's neck.

The zombie flew back with Chloe on top of him. That was until there was another zombie above her. She let out a gasp. She saw the rock she threw not even an hour ago. I was a big rock. She was surprised that she was able to throw it.

She took the rock and turned around to the one she had pinned down, and bashed its head in with the rock. Right after she turned around after killing the one on the ground she was pushed back onto her back next to the complete dead one. This time she was the one on her back. The Rotter on top of her.

The Rotter pushed itself closer and closer. She pushed it back as hard as she could. It worked, but not as long as she needed it to be. Then, black tar-like liquid started to fall from it's mouth.

She felt blood again. It wasn't her nose though. Just her arm. She must've scraped it, after tackling the other zombie to the ground.

The liquid fell onto her shoulder. She was disgusted but she followed the Rotter's gaze. It's face turning to her arm. It was going for her arm. "Not today." She muttered and pushed the dead of her with all her might. Literally, she felt a little weak.

Chloe took the rock from the zombie's head and jumped on the zombie who tried to take a bite out of her arm, and started hitting it in the face until she could see the inside's all over the road.

Chloe stopped up and dropped the rock next to her. She was out of breath. Chloe's friends turned around not realizing what happened.

"Chloe!" Cadence and Everest yelled at once. They both ran to her. She sat down on the street a few feet away from the two dead people she had just killed.

The two siblings were crying. "You almost died." Everest yelled. "I would rather die than let you guys die." The redhead said. She was being truthful. "You saved me. You almost died because of me." Cadence said getting more sensitive. "Thank you." Everest spoke for him and Cadence. "I keep my promises. Now you know you can trust me more than anyone else." Chloe said with her own tears running down her face.

The group watched the three on the ground. "Did she just... she almo-" Aubrey couldn't find the words. "Wait. Chloe, your arm." Benji said with worry.

"It's a scrape." Cadence spoke for Chloe knowing the redhead still doesn't want to talk to them.

"How do you know?" Stacie asked.

"She tackled the one that was on top of me." Everest said.

"We can't risk it. We have to let her go." Jesse said. Beca turned to him. "What?" "That is probably a bite." "Jesse! What if that was you? Would you want us to leave you? You really need to think. We are not leaving her." Beca explained trying not to bring out her bad side at the moment.

"If you leave her, we are staying. I trust her. We trust her. We believe her because we saw the whole thing." Cadence exclaimed.

"Jesse's right." Chloe said. Everyone looked at her. "What?" Everest asked. "He's right?" Aubrey asked with confusion. Chloe stared at them.

"It is just a scrape, but I almost killed myself how many times. There's different reasons for risking my life like that. I don't know why my no-" Chloe stopped speaking once she realized that she was about to tell them what she didn't want them to know.

"What were you about to say?" Fat Amy asked. Chloe stood up and started grabbing the knives of the ground.

"Go. Keep an eye on these two and the dogs. I want you all to be safe. I can't keep doing this anymore." Chloe said. "Doing what?" Emily asked.

"It doesn't matter. Go." Chloe demanded. "We are not leaving you." Everest said. "You will be fine. Stay with them. You will be safe. I will be okay too. I will. I promise." She assured. "Okay. Will we see you again?" Cadence asked. "I'll be honest. I don't know." The redhead confessed.

"Please go. They are coming. I will get away from here. I want you to keep them safe." Chloe said. "Chlo, we can' leave you." Beca said stepping up to Chloe.

Chloe looked at Beca for a few seconds. "I am afraid to look at you. If you... are gone, then it... please just go. I'm begging you. I can't do this anymore. And if you don't leave, I will walk right into that horde and I will be gone for sure. Please, watch the kids." Chloe whispered into her ear. She obviously wasn't serious about walking into that horde, but she needed them to leave.

Beca was crying but she nodded her head. "Okay. Okay." her voice breaking.

 _A/N: I know it's a long chapter. I just didn't have an idea of where to stop. I know that this chapter mostly focus on Chloe, but some will be like that for Chloe and Beca. While others will be a normal chapter with the focus everyone. Thank you. Please review. Til next time peeps. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did we leave her? We shouldn't have left her." Aubrey kept going on. Beca kept asking herself why she left Chloe. She has done something she never wanted to do.

"We left her for a reason. As much as I hate it, it was best for us." Jesse said.

Cadence and Everest wouldn't say anything to anyone. Beca put a hand on Everest shoulder. "I know. I know." She said to the two kids.

Little did anyone know, Chloe was there with them. Not next to them, but behind them. That's right. She is walking behind them making sure they are all safe.

Chloe was away from them all for a few days, until she gave in to her decision. She decided to go with them, but stay behind them. She wants to stay with them and keep them safe.

She cut her hand. She was running through the woods to find everyone. Her hand started bleeding badly and she had to take one of the washcloths she took. She has four more left for whatever happens next. She had four nosebleeds the first day alone, then three the second day.

Chloe was climbing a ladder to get on top of a building. She knew they were going to be in trouble soon. She walked to the edge of the building and looked along the streets. A few Rotters here and there but not much. There was one right at the corner, a corner where they would all be turning on. She thought for a second. Two minutes.

She had two minutes to kill the zombie. So she jumped off the building carefully. Using a bush to soften her landing. She went to the corner to check how much longer she had left. A minute and a half maybe a little bit more. She walked forward and stabbed the Rotter in the head, and checked the corner again.

She checked the Rotter once more making sure it was dead. She looked one more time at her friends. She saw Everest look up at her. She turned back around quickly and ran to the other side of the building and found the ladder once again.

"Chloe." He said running to the corner.

"Did he just say Chloe?" Aubrey asked. Emily was in front of her. Emily turned and nodded. They all ran up next to Everest. No one was there.

"We still shouldn't have left her. Is it my fault she wanted us to leave her?" Beca asked taking Jesse's hand into hers. "Becs, she wouldn't do that. It's not your fault. She wanted us to leave. She wanted to make sure we were all safe. Whatever made her think we aren't when she's not here, it must've been a good reason. Chloe does a lot of things, but she always has a reason. You know that. We all do." He explained.

"He's right." Fat Amy said.

"Three." Aubrey pointed out. Three Rotters.

They all turned around because of a very think sound in the woods they came from.

Chloe threw a few rocks and a big heavy stick behind the building and ran to the end of the street. She looked back. No one there.

Chloe took three knives and threw each one at the heads of each zombie. Once they were all on the ground, she picked them up. She started having trouble with picking the last one up.

"Well nothing was there, must've left." Emily said as they were about to round the corner. "Maybe a raccoon or something." Benji said. "Yeah a big one." Beca said sarcastically.

Chloe finally got the knife out of the Rotters head. She was about to get out of the street when she saw another Rotter at the end of the street once again. Then another. She took her pistol. She is going to need a lot of faith for this. Two Rotters, one pistol, long distance.

She aimed the gun carefully. She pulled the trigger.

"Wait, we got a Rotter." Beca said. She was going to shoot it herself, but a gunshot beat her. "What the hell?" Aubrey said walking around the corner.

Chloe tried to pull the trigger once again. It got jammed. Chloe looked for the knife she picked up the second day. It wasn't any kind of kitchen knife. It was like a combat knife. She knew she was accurate with knives. Her dad used to take her to a place to teach her things like throwing knives and shooting guns.

She saw the group turn the corner. She heard a scream. Cadence. She could tell it was Cadence.

Chloe looked at the Rotter. She didn't waste one second more. She spun around and threw the knife with full force. She watched the knife waiting to make sure her friends were safe. To make sure the siblings were safe.

"Whoah. Whoever did this, has great aim. It's a freaking knife. No one is even in the street besides us. Look, the person even killed the others too." Fat Amy said.

"Do you think it was Chlo?" Stacie asked. Beca pulled out the knife. "I don't think so. We haven't seen a knife like this. I think this is like a combat knife." She explained.

The redhead watched her friends examine the knife and the zombies on the ground.

Chloe jerked forward and hit the trash can then fell to the ground. Chloe knew what was happening. She watched the blood from her nose hit the ground.

She tried to stand up. She grabbed the metal chair next to a big building to help her stay upright. That didn't help. Not at all. All it did was create noise. A huge clatter sound. Loud enough to attract attention from a mile away.

Chloe's nose had a lot of blood dripping from her face. Once again it was like a faucet. She looked at the ground. It was like a pool of blood below her. Surrounding her feet. She heard footsteps running to where she was standing. She ran behind another building and found another ladder. She climbed it.

Chloe quickly dropped her bag and changed her jacket to a hoodie. She stuffed her jacket into the bag. She also took a ponytail and put her hair up and pulled the hood up over her and took her bag and threw it three buildings away.

"Over there. Let's go." Beca said leading the way to where she heard the noise. They all stopped when the saw the puddle of blood. "Beca, look." Everest pointed to the tail of blood leading to the back. "Good job, Everest." The kid smiled to himself proudly.

The group saw the blood on the ladder. "Up." Emily said. The kids were the first ones up. Everyone else followed.

They all saw someone hiding under a hoodie. Water and food in front of them.

"Hi." Chloe made her voice low and husky.

"Who are you?" Beca asked. "I ask the questions, you answer." Chloe was trying to lie as best as she can. It was working pretty well.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked. "I'm Beca and these are my friends." Chloe paused to the sound of Beca's voice for a minute.

"She asked me to end the suffering. She asked me to follow a group that has two dogs and two kids with a blonde and a tiny adorable brunette. She gave me her stuff. Follow me." Chloe instructed. "Wait who are you talking about?" Fat Amy asked. Chloe wanted to cry but she knew that it would blow her cover.

"She asked me to find you and give you some things. I'll give you more than she asked me to give you. She's my friend. She was my friend. She gave me her bag. You are Chloe's friends. Right?" "Yeah." Jesse said

They all followed the person in the hoodie. "How did you find her?" Fat Amy asked.

"I didn't find her. She found me. I was walking through the woods. I was regularly walking, when a zombie came out of nowhere. I didn't have time to react. I was going to get bitten. She jumped down from a freaking tree then she killed the son of a bitch. I saw her bite. She said she could already feel herself turning, so she asked me to end it. I didn't want to, but she begged and begged. I couldn't let her turn. She gave me the bag. She asked me to keep an eye on you all. So I promised. That's what I'm going to do. I'm not going to be around much but, I will check on you from time to time. I'll know where you are." Chloe said making up the story.

They all stopped at the third building. "Sit down." Chloe said.

"Here's some water and food. How much ammo do you all have left?" They all looked at each other. "Not much." Jesse spoke up.

"Okay. Here is two whole boxes of ammo. Then here's a pistol." Chloe said handing her the pistol that was not jammed. "A whole clip in there." "Why are you doing this?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe wanted to look up, but she couldn't. "I made a promise to her. I also made a promise to myself." "What promise?" Benji asked.

"I promised I would do anything for her friends and her. She's always trying to take care of this group. I acknowledge that. I like to think that shows strength, no matter how much you think you are not strong, when you really are." Chloe stood up. "Oh and Beca, she wanted me to give you something. Come here please."

"What?" Beca asked. "She loved this picture. Both of you after Finals. She asked me to give it to you once I found you." Beca smiled. Tears fell from her face. "Why did she want me to have this?" Beca asked.

Even though Beca couldn't see it, Chloe smiled. "You will figure it out eventually." Chloe took a water bottle out of her hand.

She also grabbed something else. She threw it to the group. "She loves you all. She didn't keep that because she was a Bella, she kept that because it reminded her that she was friends with you because of this scarf." Chloe took a drink of her water. "I have to get going. Everest, Cadence, Chloe grabbed some things out of a house for you both. Everest you got a truck, some special pencils, and crayons. Cadence, she got you nail polish, this necklace, and a small stuffed seal. She said she saw a few animals in your bag. This was the only kind she could find in a house." Chloe said putting everything down.

Chloe stood there thinking for a minute. She took a bag of goldfish and two bottles of water. Along with the bloody shirt. "Here, the rest is for you all." She said giving the whole bag to Beca.

"What about you?" Emily asked. "Trust me. I'll be fine." Chloe yelled as she ran to the edge of the tall building and jumping off and easily doing a small roll to keep herself from getting injured.

Chloe ran out back to the front of all the buildings. Everyone watched.

Chloe saw a Rotter out the corner of her eye. She whirled around and flung the knife to it's head. She took the knife from the head and dragged it to the front of a brick building next to her. She took a sign that was hanging on a nail, off and replaced it with the head of the zombie. It's body dangling. She took a can of spray paint she found in the house where she got the stuff for the kids. She shook it. The color was green. She brought it to the side of the Rotter and put, Trust no one.

"What happened? What the hell just happened?" Aubrey kept saying as she walked over and picked up the Bellas scarf. "She's dead." Beca pointed out as she stared at the picture in her hand. Everyone stopped moving and talking and stared at the tiny brunette.

"We left her, and now she's dead. I left her. Her best friend left her. We all left her. She's dead because of us." Beca didn't turn around but everyone could tell she was crying.

Everest tugged on Beca's shirt, Cadence was next to him. Beca looked down in front of her. "It's okay. Don't cry. She told us to leave. We trusted her, and you should too." Everest spoke.

This time it was Cadence's turn to speak. "She's gone but, she's always in here, she's fine. She wanted us to leave her so we couldn't watch her turn." The kids were crying.

Beca flinched when she felt two kids hugging her. But she didn't hesitate to sit down and hug them back. Beca never really liked kids but, Everest and Cadence were really growing on her. "Thank you." She said.

The whole group was crying now. Even Jesse. He was upset about the fact that she was "in love" with Chloe. Beca didn't seem to really say anything about liking the redhead, no one knew that Beca was "in love" with Chloe, let alone liking the girl. Jesse was the only one that could see that. Everyone knew Beca cared about her a lot, but not in that way. Only Jesse really payed attention to this.

Beca sat down hugging the siblings for a few minutes. And by a few minutes, more like a full eight or nine minutes. "I'm so grateful that she found you, I'm so grateful that you are so caring and nice. You are both great. I'm not big on kids but you both are kinda growing on me." The kids smiled.

"Kinda? Not fully? Well that hurts." Cadence sarcastically. Everest and Cadence both pretended to be hurt. Beca laughed. "I'm glad she found you. Really glad. We should get down. The dogs can't just sit there forever can they?" Beca said leading everyone back to the ladder.

Chloe ran back into the treeline and climbed a tree. Thank you dad for teaching me this kind of stuff. God, I thought he was crazy. Chloe thought to herself. There was a smile on her face.

Once she was all the way at the top, she watched her friends. She couldn't help but cry when she saw the two siblings hugging Beca. She cried but she kept that smile on her face. She got to talk to them, just not the way she wanted too. She had hoped that at least her best friend would realized it was really her all along. She didn't.

Chloe kept her eyes on her friends. Then she heard a screech behind her. "Seriously?" She muttered to herself, she's been through alot in the past two days and she learned a few things along the way.

Chloe saw them climbing down the ladder, the kids were first ones going down. "Oh no." Chloe said once she saw where the Rotters were coming from. Right behind them all. Chloe jumped back down to the ground and ran.

The screech came into sound. None of them could hear which way it actually came from. "Guys hurry down. We need to go." Fat Amy said. The tasmanian turned around, she screamed. "Help me. I don't want to die." "Amy, fight back. You wrestled dingos, pretend it's a dingo." "Beca this is not a dingo, this is a freaking zombie!" Fat Amy yelled.

Fat Amy was about to scream again, but the zombie on top of her was tackled. Fat Amy jumped up and saw the person that was on the roof giving everyone things they would need in the future. "Person's back!" She yelled cheerfully.

Chloe stabbed the zombie in the face, then she got up and almost laughed. She coughed so her voice was deep. "Call me Cleo." She said. "Cleo's back!" Fat Amy corrected.

Beca was the last one off the ladder. She heard Amy yell but wasn't quite sure what she said. Then she realized the person that gave her the photo was standing over a Rotter.

"We need to get out of here. There's too many. We could fight but if you all use guns then, more will probably come, especially because there's a screecher. They are the most common specialized zombie. Then we will be damned if there's a tank." Chloe explained. "Tank?" Emily asked.

"Pray you never meet one. The day before I saw Chloe, there was a big giant zombie. He was able to throw cars, he even picked up a big thing of concrete out of the ground." Chloe explained. Another screech came across the sky. "Do you want to fight and stay? Or do you want to leave?" She asked.

Benji spoke. "I think we should stay and fight." Everyone else nodded in agreement. "Okay, but if I say we need to go. We have to go." "Okay." Stacie said.

They all put their guns up. Except Chloe. "Don't you have a gun?" Aubrey asked looking at the girl under the hoodie who wouldn't show her face. "I prefer to use my hands. You guys do whatever, I will use my knives. You don't have to worry about me throwing a knife at you, my dad was in the army. He taught me this stuff. I liked using the knives the most." Chloe explained.

After a few minutes the horde of zombies were close enough to get them, but the gunfire stopped them. Chloe used her knives like she said she would. She had found a lot of knives at a few houses before going after to find her friends.

"Cleo, where are you going?!" Aubrey yelled over the gunfire. Chloe didn't say anything. She climbed up the ladder to see what was coming up from afar.

"Oh God!" She jumped down onto two Rotters and took the two knives in her hands and stabbed them both in the head. "We need to go. Now!" She yelled with fear. "The woods. Go to the woods. We need to hurry. It's to far, if it doesn't see us we will be safer." Chloe explained behind everyone who was running into the woods.

They all ran for quite some time. They stopped when the reached a good enough distance. "I'll be back. I'm going to check if they are gone." Chloe said walking away quietly. "Wait." She heard Everest say. "Why did we have to run so quickly?" He asked. Chloe didn't turn around. "Sprinter, Hunter, and Screechers. You all know about the Screechers, but those three together in one spot at the same time, not a very good idea." Chloe ran before anyone could stop her again.

Chloe ran to the treeline and saw all the zombies standing around. Then she heard a gunshot. Her side was burning. She turned around and ran back to the group.

"Go. We have... we have to go." Chloe felt like she was going to pass out but she was being strong. "Whoah, are you okay?" Beca asked. "Not really." Chloe said weakly. "But we need to leave. There's someone back there. It's probably best if we don't meet them. Not very nice people." She said her voice still low but weak.

"Hold on, you're hurt." Fat Amy said. "No! We have to go!" Chloe couldn't help but yell at her.

They all started to run again. "We all need to hide. "You two come here We will get you up there first. Climb as high as you can. Everyone find a tree to climb on or go under on of the bushes. We should be separated, but stay close." Chloe instructed.

Everyone hid. The dogs were with Stacie, hiding behind a bush. They all heard shuffling. Beca looked up to see if it was some Rotters. It wasn't. There were three people. The ones who shot her.

"Come out now!" A guy yelled. "Hi." Chloe jumped up out of the bushes. "Get on the ground."

Chloe didn't listen. "Now. You are going to kill me. Can I ask why?" She didn't get an answer. She walked up to the guy that told her to get out of her hiding place.

"See, now why would you want to hurt someone who could give you everything you want? What do you want?" She whispered into his ear. She heard him gasp with surprise. She looked up at him. From where he was standing she knew none of her friends could see her with her back towards them.

"So are you going to shoot me? Or have some extreme fun with me?" No answer. "Extreme fun it is then." She said and pulled his face closer to her. She looked into his eyes then kissed him. "You find me really hot and sexy don't you?" She said. He nodded.

"Tell your friends to let me take you away for a bit." The guy looked up at his two friends. "She's fine. She's coming with us. Give us a few minutes please." He said. Chloe took his hand and led him away.

She turned around and kissed the guy. It got heated very quickly. "I'm sorry." Chloe pulled back. "What?" The guy said. "I'm Cleo. What's your name?" She asked. "Matt." He said. He was still confused. "Sorry Matt. You are very hot. You seem very... selfless... but certainly not able to keep it in your pants. This isn't personal. Well maybe a little bit." She said as she took the gun off the ground.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked. He was scared. Chloe could tell. "You almost killed me, then you put a gun up towards me. You are damn lucky that it wasn't my friends, cuz if it was, I'd let you suffer. I saw the bite on your friend. You are carrying one of the dead. You could've been bitten too. I'm not taking that chance. Goodbye Matt." Chloe finished.

Chloe dropped the gun. "We can't have the Rotters running after us again." She said simply.

Chloe pulled the knife she had in her pocket and tried to go for his head, but the guy grabbed her arm quickly and took the knife. He jumped on her and tried to kill her. Chloe put her arm up just in time so she could get cut on the arm instead of her throat getting slit opened.

"You should be careful when it comes to fighting the living." He said. "You should too." Chloe said taking another knife from her back pocket. Matt's face went from anger to pain. "You should be afraid of the living as much as you are afraid of the dead." She finished him off taking the knife out of his throat to his head.

Chloe stood up and wiped the blood off her hoodie. She turned around and walked back to the other group. She was hoping that the other guy wouldn't turn.

Chloe was on top of a tree watching to make sure none of her friends were hurt. She sighed quietly in relief.

Chloe looked at the two people below her. Both carrying a gun. She jumped off the branch she landed on. She was at least, fifteen feet up. She did the roll like she did when they were in the streets.

Chloe tapped on the girl's shoulder. "Hi." Chloe said innocently, but it instantly turned to a very, very guilty look.

The girl tried to raise the gun, but Chloe ducked under the gun and kicked the girl in the stomach. The girl grunted and held her stomach as she moaned in pain. The redhead took advantage of that and took the gun and threw it at the guy who didn't seem to notice what was going on.

The guy fell to the ground rubbing his head. He turned around and got hit in the face. "You know walking around with a bite, doesn't help. I learned that. I had a friend die because of the virus. She suffered. Three actually. Don't tell anyone. You don't want to suffer, trust me. It hurts." Chloe said before kicking him in the face and taking the knife ready to strike. Something stopped her.

Chloe felt a grip on her arm. It was very strong. She ended up dropping the knife. She screamed in pain when she felt her leg get cut, then another when she felt another cut went to where she was hit with the bullet.

She turned around when she heard something drop, it was the knife. Right when she stood up she was punched by the unknown girl in the gut. She was about to get hit again, but she took the girl's arm and throw her at a tree hard. The girl tried to get up but she seemed to be in too much pain to move. The redhead took a minute to kill the guy. After, Chloe slowly walked up to her.

"Are you bitten?" She asked softly. The girl shook her head. "How old are you?" "Twenty-five." The girl said weakly. "What's your name?" Chloe asked. "Grace." "Okay, Grace, I don't want to hurt you. I have two questions. Why were you with these guys?" Grace looked at Chloe before answering.

"Matt, was my boyfriend. He abused me, and cheats on me, like he just did. I was afraid to leave, because I knew what he would do if I left. He even told me. He said that if I left him he would kill me without hesitating, I was able to see that he was being serious. Is he dead?" Chloe nodded her head. "Sorry." "Don't apologize he isn't going to kill me anytime soon. You kept me from getting hurt by him. Are you going to kill me?" She asked.

Chloe stared at the girl. "No. You can't tell my friends what I look like. My name is Chloe, but to them, I'm Cleo. You can come with me. We won't be with them, but we will be following them. Can you do that?" Grace nodded. "Thank you." Grace said. "Yeah, just remember to call me Cleo and never tell them what I look like or how I really act." Chloe reminded. "I keep this hood on for a reason." She smiled. "We are good everyone."

Everyone came out of their hiding places. Benji helped the two siblings down from the tree.

"We have to go. I want you to remember the sprinters, screechers, and tanks. If a sprinter is close, don't try to outrun it, kill it or shoot one of it's legs. Screechers, well you all know how close they are from the noise they make. Then last of all, the tank. They are one of the biggest zombies, if you try to kill them, you should use and automatic firearm. Be careful. Me and Grace will be fine. You all stay together." Chloe explained.

"Be careful, Cleo. Hope we see you again." Cadence said. "You too little midgets. You keep an eye on all of them okay?" The siblings nodded their heads forming two big smiles.

"Cleo, before you both leave, I want to ask. Why can't we see what you look like?" Aubrey asked. Chloe froze. Grace saw this and leaned in and whispered to Chloe. "Just tell them."

Chloe turned around, Grace walked in front of her. "They think I'm dead. I want them to keep thinking that."

"Why?" Grace asked putting a hand on her shoulder. "I have reasons. I need to tell you something. There's something wrong with me. I don't know what it is but, if they find out about it, then they would have a lot more to worry about. They have two kids to worry about. I would just make them slower." Chloe explained.

Grace wiped a tear that started to fall off her face. "Okay, just tell them a lie. Just say you have a disorder and you don't want them to see what you look like." Grace said softly smiling. "Okay." Chloe said as she turned around.

"I have a disorder. I don't want anyone to see me because of it. Chloe knew about it, but she didn't mind it. That's why I would do anything for her." "Oh. Sorry." Jesse said. "It's okay." Chloe shrugged it off. "We have to go." She said and turned around and put her arm around Grace's shoulder to help her keep balance while walking.


End file.
